


Old Faces

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin sees his first crush again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Faces

Oh my god."Justin breathed.

Brian quirked his eyebrows."Problem Sunshine?"

Justin ignored the question which wasn't normal. It had always been that if Brian had something to say, Justin listened attentively.

Justin pushed away from the pool table and made his way over to whatever caught his attention.

Brian watched Justin's progress and frowned when he stopped at a handsome brunet's table. The frown deepened when Justin threw his arms around the unknown man's neck.

"Who's that?" Mikey questioned.

"No idea." Brian returned. He wasn't going to stand on the sidelines twiddling his thumbs though.

He strolled nonchalantly, placing his arms around the warm body and pulling Justin close. He refused to think of it as being possessive.

The man smirked as Justin laughed. "Dean, this is Brian. Brian, this is Dean."

The man nodded a hello. "I was just introducing Justin to my young brother Sam."

Brian ignored the brother's greeting. "So Sunshine, how do you know Dean here?"

Justin's smile was way too innocent and Brian could see the wheels turning in his head. "Dean lived in the area very briefly when we were younger. I was 13 when he moved." He turned back to Dean. "Your family moved a lot, right?"

Dean nodded. "Sammy and I have taken over the family business so we don't stay in one place too long either. In fact, we're here for business."

Brian smirked. "What kind of business could you possibly be doing in the Pitts?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Classified."

Justin blushed as he continued, "Dean was also the first person I told I was gay."

"I always thought it was Daphne." Brian stated, but he knew there was a question in his voice.

"No. I told Dean because I knew he was leaving and I thought I'd never see him again. So, if he was disgusted oh well. It wouldn't hurt as much."

"There's something else you're not telling Brian Jus. Shame on you for keeping secrets."

Justin stuck out his tongue. "Dean was almost my very first crush, the reason I knew I was gay."

Sam choked on his beer. "I wish I could've seen Dean's face when you told him."

Justin shrugged. "I was 13 years old; I didn't know any better.

"Ha Ha." Dean deadpanned.

~ ~

That night as Brian and Justin lied in bed after a night of hot fucking, Brian asked, "Given the chance, would you fuck Dean?"

"Brian, he's as straight as they come. He was a gay bar due to work. And yes, I believe that story."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I'd fuck him. He's hot so of course I'd be interested. But no, I wouldn't pursue something more. He's not the one for me." Justin's eyes significantly met Brian's, making sure his meaning got across.

"Good." Brian gruffly replied. "He's not good enough for you." Then he pulled Justin closer, melding their bodies expertly before drifting off to sleep, knowing Justin would follow soon afterwards.


End file.
